IMPRESSION
by Hibari-Asami Shiina
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kesan yang didapat oleh Okumura Koushuu tentang Sawamura Eijun. Warn : KouSawa, Spoiler Alert


**IMPRESSION**

 **Story © Hibari-Asami Shiina**

 **Daiya no A act ii © Terajima Yuuji**

* * *

Kesan yang Koushuu dapat saat pertama kali melihatnya di lapangan itu adalah _**interesting**_.

Bagaimana seorang _pitcher_ pengganti yang hanya dengan beberapa lemparannya mampu mengubah seluruh _atmosfer_ ーtidak hanya alur pertandingan tetapi juga suasana tim Seidou.

Awalnya Koushuu tidak terlalu niat melihat pertandingan antara Teitou melawan Seidou, namun ia terpaksa datang karena Taku memintaーmenyeretーnya untuk ikut. Meskipun begitu, Koushuu ingin melihat permainan yang dibuat oleh _Ace_ Teitou ーMukai Taiyouー yang dijuluki sebagai _Trickster_ dengan segala skenario-skenario yang dibuatnya. Furuya Satoru dari Seidou juga cukup menarik dapat membungkam pemukul lawan hanya dengan kekuatannya saja, terlebih lagi lemparan yang dilakukannya di akhir _inning_ kelima, dimana lemparannya lebih cepat dan bertenaga dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya ーsepertiya mesinnya sudah mulai panasー. Hanya saja ketika memasuki _inning_ keenam performanya menurun, lemparannya mulai menggila, tak ada satupun yang masuk zona _strike_ , bahkan kekuatannya pun turun drastis. Mungkin fokus yang ia tunjukkan di _inning_ sebelumnya telah menguap karena penundaan pertandingan yang sempat terjadi akibat hujan yang semakin lebat. Benar-benar tidak konsisten, sungguh sangat disayangkan.

Penggantian _pitcher_ pun terjadi, tidak heran memang melihat performa Furuya Satoru yang buruk, tapi untuk mengganti pemain andalan dengan mudah merupakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Koushuu jadi penasaran dengan pelempar selanjutnya, bisakah pelempar baru itu mengatasi situasi buruk ini, dimana seidou tertinggal satu angka, dengan satu _out_ , pelari di _base_ dua dan hitungannya 2 _ball_. Dan Koushuu terkesan saat melihat seorang _no-name pitcher_ mampu menghentikan momentum yang di dapat Teitou.

Sawamura Eijun.

Koushuu tau nama itu, nama yang pernah dilihatnya tertulis pada salah satu halaman sebuah surat kabar. Isinya mengenai hasil pertandingan antara Seidou vs Inajitsu, di dalamnya juga menyebutkan bagaimana Sawamura Eijun telah bermain dengan baik sebagai _pitcher_ pengganti. Namun hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Koushuu tak menyangka ternyata kemampuan dari seorang _pitcher_ pengganti itu seperti ini, benar-benar di luar dugaan.

 _Seidou, ya._

"Sudah diputuskan"

"Ah, ya. Teitou juga sudah bermain dengan bagus, tapi-"

"Sekolah yang ingin ku masuki"

"eh?"

"Ayo kita masuk ke Seidou. Tadi aku hanya asal berpikir, akan masuk ke sekolah yang menjadi pemenang di pertandingan ini."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu. Tapi ku rasa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Mereka juga memiliki dua _pitcher_ yang menarik."

 _Ya,_ menarik _. Terlebih lagi Sawamura Eijun._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fearless**_ adalah kesan kedua di dapatnya saat pertandingan Seidou melawan Yakushi.

Dengan kondisi _two-out_ dan _runner_ berada di _base_ satu dan tiga, _pitcher_ mana pun akan merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa saat harus bermain dalam kondisi menegangkan seperti itu, apalagi menghadapi tim yang memiliki _batter monster_ seperti Yakushi. Namun di sanalah ia berada, berdiri di atas gundukan di tengah lapangan tanpa rasa takut dan tertekan, bahkan setelah setelah kecolongan satu angka serta dengan barisan pemukul selanjutnya adalah _clean-up_.

Dia bahkan tidak gentar ketika menghadapi _batter_ ke-empat ーTodoroki Raichiー yang telah memukul _home-run_ di giliran sebelumnya, apalagi ada seorang _runner_. Dia juga tanpa ragu menggunakan lemparan _change-up_ pada lemparan pertama dan keduanya kepada seorang pemukul kidal. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa pelempar kidal tidak akan melemparkan _change-up_ kepada pemukul kidal, karena lemparannya melebar ke zona dalam sehingga berbahaya karena mudah dipukul. Butuh keberanian yang tinggi untuk melakukannya.

Sehebat apapun _pitcher_ nya ーmeskipun dengan arahan dari seorang _catcher_ jenius sekalipunー, mereka juga pasti akan berpikir dua kali ーkalaupun melakukannya pasti ada sedikit keraguan saat melemparnyaー. Tapi, pasangan _battery_ satu ini sama sekali tidak ada keraguan, mereka saling mempercayai dan dengan keberaniaan tinggi menggunakan _change-up_ kepada pemukul kidal ーmengabaikan teoriー, seolah-olah teori itu hanyalah angin lalu di mata mereka, teori yang tidak berguna. Mereka bahkan menggunakan lemparan lurus ーyang pernah dipukul oleh Todoroki Raichi sebelumnyaー sebagai lemparan penutup, dan berhasil membungkamnya.

Hal ini membuat Koushuu merinding, sekaligus membuatnya semakin penasaran tentang Sawamura Eijun. Penasaran seperti apa lemparan yang digunakannya, penasaran dengan bagaimana rasanya berpasangan _battery_ dengannya di lapangan itu, yang dapat membuatmu bermain dengan sangat agresif dan mengabaikan teori-teori yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kesan selanjutnya yang didapatkan oleh Koushuu tentang Sawamura Eijun adalah _**no manners, noisy, and idiot**_.

Koushuu tercengang ーmeskipun tidak kelihatanー, ketika melihat senpainya ーyang diam-diam ia kagumiー itu dengan berani menarik kerah baju dan memaki-maki Miyuki Kazuya yang merupakan _catcher_ utama dan juga kapten tim, bahkan di hadapan member baru. Koushuu sendiri meskipun tidak menyukai Miyuki Kazuya, dia tidak akan berbuat jauh seperti itu, palingan juga cuma memberi _deathglare_ dan berharap tatapannya itu dapat membunuh Miyuku Kazuya yang selalu menampilkan senyum mengejek kepadanya ー _purely Koushuu's imagination_ _ー_.

Koushuu juga baru tau jika senpainya itu berisik ーbahkan ketika berada dalam pertandinganー. Dengan bodohnya dia menyemangati tim dari _bullpen_ , menasehati timnya bagaimana cara memukul, mengomentari tentang setiap hal yang dilakukan timnya, mengatakan protes agar Furuya-san turun dari gundukan dan digantikan oleh dirinya, bahkan ketika telah berada diatas gundukan pun ia tetap saja berisik ーsaking berisiknya Koushuu bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya meskipun sedang ramai penontonー.

Se- _cheerfull_ apapun atau se- _hyper_ apapun seorang _pitcher_ , mereka juga tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh ーseperti yang dilakukan senpainyaー apalagi ketika berada diatas _mound_. Hal ini juga mengingatkan Koushuu bahwa senpainya itu pernah melakukan tindakan yang sangat sangat bodoh dan memalukan pada kejuaraan Senbatsu. Dimana ia jatuh tergelincir saat melakukan lemparan, padahal ia baru saja masuk menggantikan Furuya Satoru.

Tidak seharusnya seorang _pitcher_ bersikap bodoh seperti itu ketika pertandingan, itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin bodoh di mata lawan dan diremehkan. Meskipun Koushuu akan senang jika dapat membungkam semua orang yang meremehkan dengan _skill_ yang hebat, tapi tidak juga dengan cara yang membuatmu terlihat sangat bodoh seperti itu. Seorang _pitcher_ haruslah punya wibawa ketika berada di atas _mound,_ dialah yang menguasai _mound_ , dialah yang menentukan alur permainan. Itu sebabnya Koushuu sangat menyayangkan sikap senpainya yang tidak seperti seorang _pitcher_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Orang berisik itu tidaklah jauh dari kata _**annoying**_.

Koushuu seharusnya tidak melupakan hal itu, dan saat Koushuu mengingatnya semua sudah terlambat. Jika saja Koushuu selalu memegang teguh prinsip itu, mungkin Koushuu sudah lama menghindari senpainya ketika ia tau bahwa _pitcher_ kidal tersebut adalah orang yang berisik. Okelah kalau hanya berisik saja masih bisa Koushuu tolerir, toh Koushuu juga sudah terbiasa ditemani dengan orang berisik ーTakuー. Tapi masalahnya senpainya itu berisiknya plus plus, mengoceh sana sini dengan suara bagaikan pakai toa, tanpa bisa direm, tanpa ada jeda apalagi titik koma.

Lakban, mana lakban.

Ingin rasanya Koushuu menyumpal mulut berisik itu. Saat sang senpai mulai berceloteh tentang makanan spesial milik keluarga Sawamura yang katanya dapat membuatmu cepat menghabiskan makananmu sendiri. Oh ayolah senpai, siapa juga sih orang yang bisa menghabiskan makanannya ketika mendengar hal begitu, apalagi jika makanan yang ada dihadapanmu itu masih menggunung. Bukannya dihabiskan, justru malah jadi enek.

Senpai, bisakah kau tidak lebih mengganggu dari ini dan segera keluar, atau setidaknya duduk diam dan berhenti berceloh? Tidak taukah senpainya ini kalau Koushuu sedang bad mood? Bukan hanya karena tidak terpilih jadi tim reguler tetapi juga gara-gara si mata empat yang selalu mengejeknya karena ia tidak dapat menghabiskan makanannya ーhanya Koushuu PoV ajaー. Koushuu akan menghabiskannya, sehingga orang itu tidak akan pernah meremehkannya lagi, Koushuu juga tidak boleh kalah dari Taku yang sudah bisa menghabiskan makanannya dan juga tidak boleh tertinggal dari yang lainya. Oleh karena itu, Koushuu butuh ketenangan untuk menghabiskannya dan berharap bahwa senpainya akan segera berhenti bicara dan pergi dari ruang makan ini. Ha, tapi sepertinya Koushuu harus membuang harapan itu jauh-jauh, karena ia tau saat mulut itu terbuka hanya Tuhan sajalah yang tau kapan mulut itu akan berhenti.

 _"Ketika kau mencapai batas kemampuanmu dan berpikir untuk menyerah, dari pada bilang_ 'aku sudah tidak bisa lagi' _lebih baik kau bilang pada dirimu sendiri '_ aku masih bisa lanjut' _."_

TWITCH

 _Kata-kata itu._

Ah, Koushuu benci kata-kata seperti itu. Kata-kata yang tidak lebih dari sekedar _lip service_ yang selalu mengingatkan Koushuu pada orang yang sangat dibencinya.

 _"Musuh itu sebenarnya ada pada diri sendiri. Jadi, kalian juga harus melangkah menuju puncak."_

CUKUP.

 _"Bisakah kau diam."_

Diamlah! Koushuu tidak ingin mengdengar lagi lebih jauh kata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu.

 _"….. Dan kami tidak butuh kata-kata murahanmu"_

Koushuu tidak butuh kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya, ia sudah muak dengan semua itu.

 _"Kau itu merusak pemandangan. Jadi, bisakah kau pergi dari sini, senpai?"_

Hancur sudah _image_ senpai yang selalu ia idamkan itu. Tak ingin lagi Koushuu memandang wajah di depannya dengan pandangan memuja seperti semula, yang ada kini hanyalah pandangan penuh rasa kecewa dan terluka, terlebih saat orang itu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Begitu tidak berharganya kah Koushuu di matanya? Apakah mata itu hanya tertuju kepada Miyuki Kazuya, sehingga ia tidak pernah mengingat bahkan menyadari Koushuu yang selalu berada di tempat yang sama, bahkan Koushuu sengaja mengambil tempat tepat bersebelahan dengan Miyuki Kazuya saat di bullpen agar jaraknya dengan sang senpai semakin menipis. Tapi apa yang Koushuu dapat, bukan hanya senpainya itu tidak pernah melirik ke arah Koushuu, mengetahui keberadaan Koushuu pun juga tidak.

 _Fine. Koushuu sudah tidak peduli lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fragile**_.

Sawamura Eijun itu adalah seorang _mood maker_ , bisa dibilang sebagai mataharinya Seidou. Apapun yang dilakukannya pasti akan mempengaruhi suasana tim. Tak pernah sekalipun Koushuu membayangkan akan melihat punggung yang selalu bergetar karena tertawa itu kini bergetar karena berusaha memendam segala emosi yang ada ーmarah, kecewa, terkhianati, terabaikanー, aura hangat yang selalu terpancar kini telah berubah dingin penuh kesedihan dan begitu kesepian. Ingin rasanya Koushuu berteriak, berlari dan menghentikan Miyuki Kazuya ーkalau perlu Koushuu ingin sekali menonjok wajah tanuki ituー, karena telah membuat sang matahari(nya) meredup. Koushuu mengerti jika seorang _Ace_ itu merupakan prioritas utama tim, terlebih lagi dengan kondisi Furuya Satoru yang sekarang, tapi tidak perlu mengesampingkan _pitcher_ lain apalagi sampai terang-terangan mengabaikannya. Setidaknya biarkan ia melempar sekali dua kali, dan Koushuu yakin senpai berisik itu tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya ーpalingan juga misuh-misuh karena tidak dapat melempar banyakー tapi itu lebih baik.

Pemikiran Koushuu terusik ketika Yui Kaoru ーrivalnya sesama _catcher_ kelas satuー meminta untuk dapat melihat latihan Furuya-san. Ah, senpai pasti merasa lebih tersisihkan ketika _catcher_ kelas satupun lebih memilih sang _Ace_. Koushuu tahu dan mengerti apa yang tengah senpai ーtercintanyaー itu rasakan, karena sejak awal melihatnya di atas _mound_ , pandangan Koushuu tak pernah lepas dari sosok ceria itu. Meskipun tak ingin ia akui, tapi Sawamura senpai lah yang pertama kali selalu ia cari di manapun tempatnya, memperhatikannya, dan sering kali mencuri pandang. Koushuu tau mungkin ia sedikit sombong dan terlalu percaya diri untuk seorang anak baru, tapi ia yakin dari puluhan orang yang ada di tim ini, dirinyalah yang paling mengerti senpainya itu, jauh lebih mengerti terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan si _catcher_ utama.

Nah sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar dapat membuat senpainya itu kembali lagi ceria. Mungkin ia bisa menawarkan diri untuk menangkap lemparannya, tapi mengingat kejadiaan beberapa hari lalu pasti senpainya itu merasa risih dan enggan dengannya. Atau mungkin ia bisa menyuruh Taku dan yang lainnya untuk menemani senpai latihan, tapi jika begitu jaraknya dengan sang senpai tidak akan berkurang, dan membuatnya semakin tidak diakui sebagai seorang _catcher_.

Masa bodolah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang jelas sekarang ia harus memberitahukan senpainya itu bahwa di sini masih ada yang mengakui eksistensinya sebagai _pitcher_ yang hebat. Maka dari itu,

 _"Apa kau mau aku menangkap lemparanmu?"_

hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa memberitahukannya sekaligus memberi kesan kepada sang senpai jika ia juga seorang _catcher_ yang dapat diandalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Skillfull.**_

Dari dulu Koushuu sudah tau kalau _pitcher_ dihadapannya itu merupakan _pitcher_ yang hebat. Sejak awal, perhatian Koushuu hanya tertuju pada Sawamura Eijun, bukan kepada Mukai Taiyou maupun Furuya Satoru. Koushuu bukanlah orang awam yang akan langsung terkesan hanya karena kekuatan lemparan seperti monster ataupun kecerdikan sang _pitcher_ di dalam permainan. Ia akui bahwa mereka berdua merupakan _pitcher_ yang menarik, tapi sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tertarik. Tapi hanya karena beberapa lemparan yang ーdari sisi penontonー tidak begitu istimewa mampu membuat insting Koushuu sebagai _catcher_ menyala. Lemparannya tidak begitu cepat ーdan Koushuu yakin tidak lebih dari 130 kM/jamー, tapi entah mengapa para pemukul selalu saja terlambat mengayunkan tongkatnya. Mungkinkah lemparannya itu jauh lebih cepat jika dilihat dari _batter box_? Apakah _form_ nya yang tidak biasa itulah yang menyebabkan bolanya menyebabkan para _batter_ terlambat mengayun? Entahlah, Koushuu pun tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, bahwa _pitcher_ itu bukanlah _pitcher_ sembarangan, ia merupakan _pitcher_ berbakat yang kemampuannya masih belum diketahui, dan Koushuu sangat tertarik untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan _pitcher_ tersebut. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi sebuah tugas untuk seorang _catcher_ , dan Koushuu pun sudah bertekad untuk melakukannya.

Dan di sinilah ia, berada di sebrang sang _pitcher_ dengan _mitt_ di tangannya. Koushuu tidak menyangka jika senpai akan memintanya untuk menemaninya pemanasan ーmeskipun awalnya Koushuu yang memintaー mengingat kini sang kapten tim sedang bebas. Bolehkah ia berharap jika senpainya itu sudah sedikit mengakuinya?

 _Satu._

 _Dua._

 _Tiga._

Ah, ternyata sang senpai memiliki kontrol bola yang sangat bagus, ia selalu melempar tepat ke tengah sarung tangan yang Koushuu pegang.

 _Empat._

 _Lima._

 _Enam._

Lemparan itu kini menjadi semakin cepat.

 _Tujuh._

 _Delapan._

 _Sembilan._

Bisakah waktu berhenti saat ini juga, Koushuu tidak ingin momen yang sangat berharga ini berakhir begitu saja.

 _Sepuluh._

Sudah berakhirkah? Tidak bisakah senpai melempar lebih banyak lagi? Bolehkah Koushuu memintanya lagi?

 _"Kau ingin menangkapnya lagi bukan? Kalau begitu ambil alat pelindungmu dan juga maskernya."_

Tch, Koushuu sangat tidak suka dengan orang itu yang seolah-olah bisa membacanya, dan kini memerintahnya dengan seenaknya. Tapi Koushuu akan mematuhinya kali ini, **hanya kali ini** , demi dapat menangkap lemparan dari senpai pujaannya itu.

 _"Aku sarankan agar kau benar-benar fokus, lemparannya itu jauh lebih menyusahkan dibandingkan dengan Furuya-san. Baru kali ini aku melihat lemparan yang sulit untuk ditangkap."_

Berisik. Tanpa diberi tau pun Koushuu sudah tau akan hal itu. Dengan kemampuan senpainya yang hebat, tidak mungkin senpainya akan membuat kesalahan mengingat kontrol bolanya yang tadi ditunjukkan sangat bagus. Kalaupun ia melakukan kesalahan, beberapa kemungkinan yang terpikirkan oleh Koushuu adalah senpainya belum menguasai lemparan tersebut, dan jika melihat kemampuannya bisa dipastikan jika lemparan itu adalah lemparan baru yang hanya dapat dikuasai oleh senpainya seorang. Oleh sebab itu, setelah Koushuu memutuskan masuk Seidou ia selalu berlatih keras agar ia dapat bersanding dengan sang senpai tanpa harus membuat sang senpai menahan diri. Dan sekarang, waktunya Koushuu tunjukkan hasil latihannya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Beautifull.**_

Entah berapa kali Koushuu melihat sosok itu melempar dari bangku penonton, melihat gayanya melempar yang nanti akan dibawanya ke dalam mimpi, dan kini ia akan melihat sosok itu melempar dari dekat. Tidak hanya itu, dia jugalah yang akan menangkap lemparan yang selama ini selalu ia impikan. Terpisahkan sejauh delapan belas meter, Koushuu melihat sosok berbeda dari yang biasa diperlihatkan senpainya. Aura orang bodoh yang selalu menguar darinya kini hilang bergantikan dengan aura seorang _pitcher_ sesungguhnya, seolah-olah pribadi bodohnya itu tidak pernah ada, yang ada hanyalah sosok seorang _Ace_ masa depan. Wajah konyol yang biasanya terpatri, kini dihiasi dengan seringai penuh percaya diri, serta netra coklatnya berubah menjadi _golden eyes_ penuh ambisi.

Tch, inikah pemandangan yang selalu dilihat oleh Miyuki Kazuya? Jujur saja, setelah melihat pemandangan indah ini, Koushuu tidak ingin menyerahkan posisi terbaik ini pada siapa pun. Dan untuk memastikan hal itu, pertama-tama ia harus masuk ke tim reguler terlebih dahulu dan menjadi pasangan _battery_ bagi Sawamura-senpai. Tapi sebelum itu, Koushuu harus berlatih lebih keras lagi agar dapat menjadi pasangan yang terbaik bagi sang senpai. Dengan kemampuannya saat ini ーyang bahkan tidak dapat berkutik sedikitpun untuk menangkap lemparan _overhaul_ ー, ia belumlah pantas untuk bersanding dengan orang sehebat senpai. Koushuu berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak kalah dari siapaapun, baik dari Yui Kaoru, _catcher_ lain maupun dari Miyuki Kazuya.

Sudah ditentukan.

Koushuu akan menjadi _catcher_ yang terhebat dan melampaui Miyuki Kazuya, dan Koushuu jugalah yang akan memberikan nomor punggung berangkakan satu kepada sang senpai dan membuatnya menjadi _pitcher_ nomor satu dan diakui di Jepang.

Ya. Koushuu akan melakukannya.

 _Tidak._

Hanya Koushuulah yang dapat melakukan semua itu untuk sang senpai tercinta.

。

。

。

。

。

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
